


Forbidden

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bottom Jared, Daddy Jensen, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jared is 16, Jensen is 32, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Jensen Ackles, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Chad, Son Jared, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen, Total accident, True Love, Underage Sex, Virgin Jared, jensen is a dad, story of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: What starts off as just a father and son relationship turns into something more, something deeper, something unholy.





	1. Deep Love

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably feel bad about this... but i dont.

Jensen listened from the living room as music blasted from his son’s bedroom above him. Instead of getting angry though he just smiled and shook his head as he heard Jared sing along with the lyrics. 

Jared had come into his life at a young age, he hadn’t meant to get Victoria pregnant it just kind of happened, and being 16 years old she wasn’t ready for all that in fact she wanted to give Jared up which he was all for until he looked into the boys big hazel eyes.

16 years later and Jared was probably the most beautiful thing Jensen had ever seen, and he wasn’t quite sure where he got it from. Yes Victoria was pretty but was nothing compared to his son, which he understand seemed strange and it was but it wasn’t like Jensen could help it.

Up until about a year ago Jared had been his gangly teenage son with to long hair and dimples that dug deep trenches when he smiled. But now that puberty has finally set in he was more than that. He was a tall beautiful exotic teenager with skin so golden and pure and a smile so sweet it made Jensen melt every time he saw it.

It didn’t help his son was gay, having come out to him around the same time these feelings started to develop in Jensen. 

As soon as the words left Jared’s mouth Jensen’s dropped and he sat there like an idiot staring at his blushing son who was shrinking under his gaze probably thinking all kinds of horrible things.

After the shock Jensen shook his head and convinced Jared it didn’t bother him that he loved him and he should do what makes him happy.

His thoughts were totally impure and revolting he knew that, this was his son, his baby boy who he loved more than the world. Jared had been the only thing Jensen had ever truly cared about, and it’s not like Jensen dated even though he should he just couldn’t force himself to.

Sometimes Jensen thought maybe his son felt the same way, whenever Jensen would walk out shirtless and Jared would stare just a little too long, or when they watched movies together on the couch and an intimate scene came on and Jared would sneak glances over at him.

But it could be nothing but Jensen’s imagination.

“Dad?”

Jensen jumped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Jared watching him with curious eyes, his head cocked causing his bangs to fall in his face making Jensen’s heart pound “yeah bud what’s up?”

“You ok?”

“Of course just lost in thought is all…what’s up?”

Jared ran his fingers through his hair before sitting down next to him “its Friday…8:00…movie night?”

Jensen shook his head and stood up “that’s right sorry Jay I forgot…what movie you wanna watch? It’s your turn to pick.”

Jared smiled as he bent in front of the movie case causing Jensen to gulp as the shorts around Jared’s ass tightened causing the shape to be fully revealed.

“How about this one?”

Jensen looked down and almost died at the movie choice. Pretty Woman.

Jared was a sucker for romance movies, always telling Jensen it was because he was a hopeless romantic and wanted the fairy tale the girls always seemed to get.

This only made this movie that much worse.

“Sure kiddo…we—we can watch this.”

Jared beamed and shoved the movie in before practically falling in Jensen’s lap on the couch, his head falling to his shoulder on instinct.

As the movie progressed, Jensen patience was decreasing. 

During random moments Jared would wiggle closer, move his body in different ways always coming closer. And at some point Jensen had wrapped his arm around Jared’s shoulder which seemed to encourage his movements till he was laying his head in Jensen’s lap, his eyes fully focused on the movie as Julia Roberts and Richard Gere kissed for the first time, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

Jensen’s eyes softened as Jared’s fluttered, his breathing slowing before his eyes finally slipped closed and Jensen couldn’t help the sigh of relief.

Despite Jared falling asleep Jensen watched the movie to the end and smiled as Richard climbed up the staircase to Julia. This was Jared’s favorite part, Jared loved happy endings.

“Jay? The movies over bud.”

Jared groaned and rolled on his back his eyes blinking open a few times before settling on Jensen with a soft smile “I missed the end…”

“Like you haven’t seen it a thousand times.”

Jared grinned, his dimples popping out and making Jensen shiver as he sat up “sorry I left you hangin… I know you’re not a fan of those movies.”

“You love them that’s all that matters.”

Jared turned to him them, his head slightly bent and something unknown twinkling in his eyes before he stood up “goodnight dad.”

Jensen watched as Jared turned and started up the steps his heart thumping “goodnight Jay …”


	2. Mistake's

“When are you going to get a life and quit watching dumbass romance movies with your pops on Friday nights?”

Jared rolled his eyes as he and Chad walked down the hallway “when I feel like it…come on Chad it’s a tradition and you know it, we’ve been doing this since I was little.”

“Yeah but Jaybird your almost 17 a junior in high school don’t you think maybe it’s time to drop the diapers and put on the boxers?”

Jared turned to him his eyes narrowed as he reached up and clocked him on the head “shut up…just because you go out an drink yourself into oblivion every weekend doesn’t mean I have to. I enjoy spending time with my dad thank you, his the only thing I have and were close—“

“We all know…sometimes I think your dads in love with you man.”

Jared choked and looked at Chad with wide eyes “why would you say that?”

Chad smirked “come on dude have you seen the way he looks at you? I swear it’s not natural—“

“Oh my god will you shut up? I swear your mind is always in the gutter.”

He laughed it off, he pretended it didn’t matter, that it didn’t mean anything but it did. Was Chad right? Was there something there he didn’t see?

Jared shook his head he couldn’t think about that now he had a long busy week ahead of him, he would worry about it later, wait till Friday and see then.

 

Too bad that didn’t happen.

Jared had made it to the last step, ready for his and Jensen’s movie night but froze has he watched his dad fasten his watch on his wrist, dressed down in a button shirt and slacks “where are you going?”

Jensen turned “I’ve got a date…someone Chris set me up with.”

Jared frowned and tried to ignore the pang that hit his chest “but…I mean its Friday.”

Jensen froze and swore “I’m sorry Jay I forgot—“

Jared scoffed and shook his head “you forgot last weekend to…forget it, it doesn’t matter besides I am 16 now so you go out on your… date and I’ll be at Chad’s.”

Jared stormed past his dad; Jensen’s jaw dropped as Jared threw his shoes on and stomped out the door.

Jensen closed his eyes and sighed he was such an asshole.

How could he forget? This was something he and Jared had been doing since he was five, and like the asshole he is he had forgotten, forgotten something that was important to both of them. To make matters worse he had ditched Jared for a date, a date with someone he didn’t give a shit about.

Jensen picked up his phone and tried dialing Jared’s number but it went straight to voicemail. Jensen groaned and shook his head before giving it one more shot.

When he was shot down again he dropped his phone and fell back on the couch defeated. Jared was mad at him…scratch that Jared was pissed at him.

The only thing he could do now was wait.

Jared scowled down at his phone before turning it off and leaning back against Chad’s bed with a huff “I can’t believe this…he ditched me for some chick.”

“Well I guess this scratches what I said—“

“Shut up Chad I don’t need this right now…”

“You’re really upset aren’t you?”

“Of course I am! I know I might seem like I’m being stupid but this is something we’ve been doing for so many years. I don’t know what his problems been lately but his been so out of it, like he just doesn’t give a shit anymore but this movie night it’s like something where we can just sit down and chill and he ruined it.”

Chad looked down at his friend and sighed at his broken expression “how about this Jaybird will order some pizza and have our own damn movie night and will watch whatever sappy shit you want hm?”

Jared smiled up at his friend “thanks Chad…”

Chad fluffed his hair “no problem man, let’s go pick a movie.”

“You gonna stay the night?”

Jared checked his watch before nodding “yeah it’s late and…I’m too pissed to go home right now do you mind?”

“Do I ever mind?”

Jared grinned and leaned back against his friend “thanks for being a good friend.”

“I think you mean best friend…it’s on the job description besides I know how important these damn nights are to you… hey I have an idea!”

Jared looked back at Chad with a raised brow “what’s that?”

“How about this tomorrow Saturday right? And Tom’s having a party tomorrow night so what do you say we go to it? Give your dad a taste of his own medicine, go out and have fun.”

Jared cocked his head in thought and smiled to himself “that’s actually a good idea…alright you’re on let’s do it.”

Jensen lost track of how many times he had called Jared.

He had expected his son to return Saturday morning but instead here he was waiting up for him at 2 a.m. like a loser.

Jensen knew why Jared was doing this, he also knew this whole waiting thing could be a lost cause and Jared might once again not be coming home.

In fact he was about to flick the lights off when the door clicked open and Jared walked in, his face flushed and hair messy and Jensen’s eyes narrowed “where the hell have you been?”

Jared looked at him with a scowl before peeling his jacket off and tossing it aside “does it matter?” he retorted before making his way to the stairs only to be jerked roughly back down causing his eyes to widen.

“You bet your ass it does! Do you know what time it is? You storm out of here and don’t come back till 2 a.m. what the hell are you thinking?”

Jared jerked his arm out of his father’s grasp and glared harshly “I was with Chad! God we went to a party tonight it’s not a big deal last time I checked I was 16 and had my own life just like you do!”

“Are you drunk?”

Jared rolled his eyes “I don’t need this,” he huffed before rushing up the steps and to his room where Jensen followed “I said are you drunk?”

“No!” Jared yelled as he whirled around, his eyes blazing “I’m not drunk, did I drink? Yes but I’m not stupid—“

“You sure? Because storming out of here like a brat last night and then not showing up till 2 in the morning sure seems like a stupid move to me.”

Jared sneered “like you have room to talk, you were knocking up girls at my age so—“

Jared’s head whipped to the side as Jensen’s hand slapped across it, the sound vibrating around the room as the stinging set in, a ringing set through Jared’s ears as his hand came up to shield his face.

Jensen’s eyes widened and he tried to step forward but Jared jerked back “don’t touch me.”

“Jay, baby I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I—“

“Get out…”

“Jared—“

“GET OUT!” Jared screamed his voice cracking at the unexpected shriek of his voice, tears now pouring down his face, and blood oozing from his split lip.

Jensen felt sick as he stared at his sons split lip, he held his hands out but Jared moved around him and high tailed it down the steps and out of the house .


	3. Intervention

“What the fuck!”

Jared cringed as Chad yelled at the sight of him, his hand reaching out to pull Jared inside “what the fuck happened to you? Was it Mike? I swear I’ll kick that bald headed little freaks ass!”  
“No it—it was dad.”

Chad whipped around and stared at Jared who let out a sob and let his head drop in his hands “Jensen did this to you?”

Jared nodded as chad bent in front of him “why?”

He was angry when I got home and… we started yelling at each other, he told me I was stupid and I said something about being smarter than him because at least I hadn’t gotten a girl pregnant and he hit me.”

Chad could feel his anger growing and he willed it back. He and Jared had been friends since they were 12 and he couldn’t help but be protective of the boy. He knew Jensen was Jared’s dad but that didn’t mean he didn’t wanna kick his ass.

“Ok listen your stayin with me tonight ok and tomorrow will…well you should go to your grandparents and if you don’t wanna stay there your more than welcome here.”

His grandparents. He knew his maw maw Donna and Grandpa Alan would kick Jensen’s ass when they saw Jared’s lip, and he thought maybe Jensen deserved it.

“My good God what happened to you baby!?” Donna yelled at the sight of Jared’s mouth which seemed to have swelled overnight.

Jared ducked his head as Chad gripped his arm “Jensen happened.”

Donna’s eyes widened before filling with fury as she pulled Jared in “come in honey let me see that.”

As she inspected Jared’s lip, swollen and a little bruised she hissed “I am going to kill your father…he got this way because of Victoria? Foolish boy he knows this is his fault right? It’s not like Jensen to skip out on movie night and then to hit you?”

Jared shrugged “I just… I can’t go home right now nana.”

“And you don’t have to honey stay here, your room is here and clothes no need to go anywhere but I will be having a word with your father… has he called?”

“Yeah but…I don’t wanna talk to him.”

Donna nodded and kissed Jared’s cheek “go lay down sweetie while I talk to grandpa.”

When Jared left the room Donna started fuming, and Alan wasn’t any better “I didn’t raise him like that…hit his kid like that and for what? For Jared being right?”

“That’s not like him Alan…Jensen’s been so off lately and I don’t—“

“Can someone tell me why Jay has a fucking split lip?”

Donna winced as Josh walked in the room, anger in his eyes “whose ass am I kicking?”

“Your brothers.” Alan deadpanned.

Josh whipped his head around disbelief on his face “Jensen did that to him?”

“They got in an argument and Jensen lost his temper—“

“His not the only one whose going to, “Josh growled “I’m gonna kick his ass!”

“I think maybe we should talk to him first…no ass kicking only I can do that. Josh stay here with Jared got it?”

“But mom I want to—“

“Do as I say son,” Donna glared before picking up her purse and stomping out the door to pay her son a visit.

 

When Jensen opened the door he was greeted with a raging Donna Ackles. In all his life he had never seen his mother so livid, not even when he got a girl pregnant.

“Mom I really don’t have time for—“

“Have you lost your ever loving mind Jensen Ross?” 

Jensen frowned and shook his head “mother I really—“

“If you tell me you don’t have time ill smack you silly boy…maybe then you’ll look like my poor grandon.”

Jensen’s eyes widened as he gulped “Jared? What about him does he—“

“Does he what? Have a pretty busted lip from where you hit him? Yeah he does!” Donna shouted causing Jensen to close his eyes at the thought of his boy in pain because of him.

“I didn’t mean to hit him—“

This time Alan stepped forward, his eyes hard as stone “we didn’t raise you that way…you were in the wrong and now not only does Jared have a busted lip and doesn’t want to see you we also have Josh who wants to rip you to shreds and i have the right mind to let him.”

Jensen winced as he looked down. His older brother was very protective of Jared, actually everyone in the family was. Jared was a ray of sunshine and when you looked at him it was hard not to wanna shelter him.

“Do you know what Victoria will say once she sees him? That’s going to give her all the more reason to take Jared away from you, and he might go!”

Jensen scoffed at the mention of Victoria. 

Victoria came back into Jared’s life when he was six, and as much as Jensen hated it she was actually a decent mother. She got Jared a couple days every other week, she only lived 30 minutes away and Jensen was surprised Jared hadn’t been there yet.

Victoria was young when she had Jared, Jensen understood that but he hated the thought of Jared being with her more than him, Jared loved his mother, adored her actually and Victoria the same. Victoria was married now with a little girl who Jared saw the world in.

And if Victoria saw Jared, Jensen had no doubt she would try to take Jared from him, hell she had been trying for years.

“You know he goes to her this week what were you thinking? She does gonna flip when she sees him and I don’t blame her! This isn’t like you Jensen I can’t believe—“

“I know!” Jensen shouted, finally losing his temper “God don’t you think I feel terrible enough? I’ve never hit Jared and I didn’t mean to then I just…I lost it!”

Donna sighed “Jensen Jared has never done anything bad in his life, hell his probably the best kid I’ve ever seen. To everyone else it might seem a little childish he got upset over a movie night but you and I both know that for you two its more than that. That boy spends every weekend with you, but this time you left him and he got upset. So yes he went to a party and had some to drink and he came home and said things he shouldn’t but you did to. But you shouldn’t have went off on him and you know it, he was already ticked off and looking for a fight and you gave it to him and now he doesn’t even wanna see you.”

Jensen swallowed hard, his throat was constricting and felt dry and that thought. “I need…I need to see him I know he doesn’t—“

“I don’t think that’s a good idea… you both need to cool off and he needs to think, besides he goes to his mothers on Tuesday and you better hope he covers for you .”


	4. Time Between

“Holy hell Jare what happened to your face?”

“His dad decked him.”

Jared whipped his head around to shoot Chad a dirty look who in return holds his hands up in defense “what? It’s true!”

Sandy steps forward her hand gently reaching out to touch the swelled red skin next to his lip “Jensen did this to you? He worships you I can’t believe he hit you!”

Chad scoffed as he leaned against the lockers “yeah and now the fuckers blowing up Jaybirds phone like some fucking telemarketer...pansy ass.”

Sandy shook her head, her eyes full of sympathy as she took Jared’s arm, Chad following behind “I just never would have thought… oh my God your moms gonna die.”

Jared winced, yeah his mom…”yeah I still don’t know what I’m going to say to her.”

“The truth…your mom—“

“I can’t tell her dad hit me if I do all the more reason to take me away. I love mom but I love dad to and I’m fine with equal sharing besides dads never hit me before so I’ll just tell her I got hurt during gym, we were playing football and I got hit.”

 

Sandy was right his mom did freak out. She took one look at Jared’s face and demanded to know who touched him hounded him with questions about whether or not Jensen did this.

So Jared lied. He told her no his dad didn’t touch him, he was staying at nana and grandpas because he hasn’t seen them in a while and he got hurt during gym.

She bought it.

Jared was only supposed to stay with his mom to Friday but he didn’t think he could go home, at least not on a Friday.

“Honey…what’s going on?”

“Nothing I just…I’ve missed you and Annie is all.”

Victoria smiled before sitting next to him “is something going on at home? Is there something you’re not telling me? Did Jensen do something JT?”

Jared looked down so he wouldn’t have to look his mother in the eyes “no mom he didn’t do anything…I guess I just wanted to spend more time with you is all.”

His mom reached up and ran her fingers through his hair “honey you know you can stay as long as you want, hell I would be glad to have you here all the time.”

Jared smiled as he leaned closer to his mom, his eyes closing at her soothing touch “I love you mama…”

Victoria kissed the top of his head and smiled “I love you to baby but I’m sure your dad misses you, plus didn’t you miss your movie night?”

Jared flinched at that “yeah I did…I guess I should head home then.”

 

Jared walked through the door apprehensively; face guarded and ready for anything.

But he wasn’t ready to see his dad on the couch, head bowed in his hands. Jared stood and looked around almost debating whether or not he should turn around and run before he was even spotted but instead he closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

Jensen’s head shot up and his eyes dropped with relief before he got up and made to rush over to Jared who in return backed up and Jensen wilted.

“Your—your home.” Jensen breathed like he couldn’t believe it.

Jared nodded slowly as he looked down not quite sure he believed it either and back up “yeah I…I figured I’d run away long enough.”

Jensen’s heart was hammering, his palms were clammy and his face felt hot. Jared’s mouth looked better, no longer bruised really as just busted but Jensen felt horrible.

“Jay…I’m so sorry I never meant to hit you, to hurt you. You were right and I was out of line I shouldn’t have struck you we should have talked but I—I lost my temper.”

Jared crossed his arms insecurely as he bit his broken lip “I know…I shouldn’t have ran away but you’ve never hit me before and I was angry at you because you ditched me for some girl and I know I should be happy for you because you haven’t been with someone in so long but instead I was mad and I’m sorry.”

Jensen shook his head and stepped forward, relieved as Jared let him touch his cheek “no bud I’m sorry that never should have happened and it won’t ever again I promise.”

Jared smiled softly as he looked down “did you… did you have fun on your date?”

“I didn’t go.”

Jared’s head shot up and he frowned “what? Why?”

“I couldn’t… and frankly I didn’t want to in the first place but Chris he thought I needed to but I would have much rather stayed home with you.”

Jared blushed and turned his head quickly so his dad wouldn’t see, his hair falling and shielding his face “oh…well I’m sorry maybe you’ll—find someone else.”

Jensen made a face and shook his head, how do you tell your son you don’t want anyone but him? “I’m not really interested in anyone else.”

“Why not?”

This was it; he couldn’t hold back anymore it was time to tell the truth even if his son did hate him after. But maybe he wouldn’t? With the darkening blush on Jared’s cheeks and his peeked interest about Jensen’s love life maybe he had a chance.

“Well there’s kind of someone I’m interested in already.”

Jared’s eyes widened and his face fell “I didn’t—I didn’t know, what’s her name?”

Jensen smiled “it’s you Jay…”

Jared gasped as the breath fell out of him, his heart beating heavily against his chest at his father’s words. “What—what do you mean?”

Jensen reached up to place his hands on his son’s cheeks “I mean that I love you Jay…and I know it’s wrong, so fucking wrong but I don’t care. I don’t care because it makes since I mean it’s me and you and it always has been…if you don’t feel the same that’s fine but I needed to tell you.”

Jared gulped harshly, his throat running dry as he took in what his dad was telling him. He could feel the goosebumps rise on his skin, his dad was right this was wrong… beyond wrong. He should look at his dad and tell him this couldn’t happen, that he didn’t feel that way about his father but he couldn’t.

Instead he looked up with shy eyes and bit his lip timidly “I love you to…”

Jensen let out a heavy sigh of relief and bumped his forehead against Jared’s before tipping his head up, their lips hovering, barley touching making Jared’s eyes slip closed before he moved closer to Jensen his arms winding around his neck “please…kiss me,” he whispered.

Jensen groaned before pushing forward and pressing his lips against Jared’s, their mouths moving perfectly against one another’s. Nervously Jensen licked his tongue across Jared’s lips who moaned and opened his mouth letting Jensen roam the wet cavern, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Jared’s silky hair.

They pulled back reluctantly, both panting and smiling “what—what do we do now?”

Jensen reached up to tuck his hair back and gave him a reassuring smile “now we see what happens…but you know we have to keep quite right? If anyone found out, if your mother found out they would take you away from me.”

Jared gulped as he stepped closer to Jensen pressing his face against his chest, his voice muffled as he spoke “I know… I won’t say anything I promise I don’t wanna leave you.”

Jensen held Jared tighter to him “I thought you might tell your mother about what happened… I didn’t expect to see you back.”

Jared shrugged against him “I told her I got hurt in gym—I knew you didn’t mean it, you’ve never hit me before I just freaked out.”

“Baby I swear it’ll never happen again I don’t know what I was thinking… I wasn’t thinking that’s the problem.”

Jared looked up, his eyes shining bright as he reached up to stroke Jensen’s scruffy cheek “forget it, it’s over now and I’m here…and I love you .”


	5. Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to upload another chapter, couldn't help myself...plus i am so proud of this chapter!

“So I don’t know about you but I think it would be kind of weird to call you dad now…at least when were alone.”

Jensen looked next to him where Jared was lounging on the couch, his tanned legs thrown over Jensen’s lap “I guess your right…but you know I wouldn’t mind if you called me daddy once in a while.”

Jared’s eyes widened and his cheeks heated up, a pretty blush making its way down his neck causing Jensen to smirk deviously as he moved closer practically yanking Jared in his lap “would you like that? Would you call me daddy?”

Jared closed his eyes as he head fell on Jensen’s shoulder a soft groan escaping his lips, his cheeks reddening darker by the second “dad…”

Jensen smiled as he pressed his nose to Jared’s cheek “I’m teasing…kind of.”

Jared rolled his eyes as he smiled shyly as Jensen’s hands rubbed along his thighs “let’s go somewhere,” Jensen said causing Jared to lean back “like a date?”

“Yeah, not here obviously but we could drive 2 towns over we don’t know anyone there…we could get dinner or something—“

“Can we go dancing?”

Jensen smiled “yeah baby we can go dancing…why don’t you go get ready will leave at 7.”

 

The lights were neon and bright as they flashed around Jared in the crowded club, the music blaring loud and causing Jared’s heart to race as he turned back to Jensen and grinned.

“Wanna dance?”

Jared nodded quickly, his hair bouncing in the wind as he pulled Jensen out to the dance floor, Jared grinned as Gimmie More by Britney Spears came on only hyping Jared up more, the need to show off for Jensen weighing in him.

Jensen twirled him around and jerked him close, Jared’s ass instantly grinding against Jensen’s crotch causing him to close his eyes at the feeling. Jared reached back and gripped Jensen’s arms as he slowly moved his way down his body, his eyes closed as the beat moved through him.

Jared felt exhilarated as the music pumped louder, the feel of Jensen’s hands sliding down his body only making it worse, making him hotter. His hair was sticking to his face and the tight shirt he had on was plastered against his tan skin as he moved grinded against Jensen.

Jensen moved his hands around Jared till they laid flat on the front of his hips; his lips were pressed against Jared’s drenched neck, his eyes closed and his breathing harsh as Jared moved against him their bodies seemingly attached.

Jared turned as the beat lowered, his arms wrapping around Jensen’s neck and his lips coming up to hover above Jensen’s. Jared gripped Jensen’s shirt tight as he rolled his hips along him, his teeth coming out to roll his lip sensually between them and his eyes fluttering closed as he swirled his hips to the music.

Jensen felt like he was going to explode out of his skin as his son moved around him, he seemed to be everywhere around him, the music faded away around them but Jared didn’t stop.

Jensen has never seen his son like this, but then again he figures he never would have. His innocent little boy wasn’t so innocent, and as the grinding got harder, as Jared’s hands clutched at him Jensen didn’t mind so much.

As a waiter passed by them, a shot of something on her tray Jensen’s reached over and chucked it back as Jared took Jensen’s hand flipping his body back, chest to back as he slid down Jensen’s body before bending over to grind against him enjoying the feel of Jensen’s cock hardening against him.

His body was growing hot, he felt desperate and he needed. The heat between them was raging making Jared gasp for breath in the damp clouded room.

Finally Jensen couldn’t take it, he gripped Jared by the hips spinning him around once more before he slammed their lips together, the sweat dripping from Jared’s bangs and falling along their lips and Jensen licked it up before moving his hands to clutch Jared’s ass and gripped the cheeks in his hands before kneading the flesh causing Jared to groan into the sloppy wet kiss.

Jared’s head tipped, his eyes closed in pleasure as Jensen leaned forward and pressed hot open mouthed kisses along the sweaty skin, his tongue coming out to lick a hot wet stripe before biting down on the red skin.

“Jen…daddy please.”

Jensen’s eyes slammed closed a loud moan coming from his lips at the desperateness of Jared’s plea, the wrongness of the word just making it that much hotter “what do you need…huh baby?”

Jared was practically ripping Jensen’s shirt from the tight grip he had on him, his own eyes shut and his body moving against Jensen’s “you… I need you.”

Jensen took Jared’s hand in his own as he turned, leading Jared out the door into the cool night air his eyes peeled open for his car.

He knew they wouldn’t make it to the house, there’s no way they could hold out for 2 hours so Jensen drove to the nearest hotel and checked in for the night.

When they got to the room, the filth had left from Jared’s eyes and was replaced with wariness, his hands twirling in front of him nervously and his eyes down cast.

Jensen’s face softened as he walked forward and tipped Jared’s head up “we don’t have to do anything…if you’re not ready that’s fine.”

Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them, his trembling hands coming up to land on Jensen’s chest “I want to I just…will you go slow?”

Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s forehead “of course,” slowly and a little cautiously Jensen peeled Jared’s shirt off, his eyes scanning the beautiful bronzed body in front of him.

Jared ducked his head and reddened only for his head to be brought back up “don’t hide from me baby boy… your gorgeous, you should be proud of that."

Without answering Jared grabbed Jensen by the neck and pressed their lips together frantically. As Jensen’s arms wrapped around his waist Jared arched into the touch, desperate for Jensen’s hands on him. 

Jared stepped back and fell back on the bed, his eyes lidded as he stared up at Jensen who ripped his shirt off, buttons flying before he crawled over Jared’s lithe body, his eyes fluttering closed as Jensen slid against him.

This shouldn’t feel right he knew that, this was his dad his 32 year old dad he should feel disgusted just by the thought of it. But he didn’t, he couldn’t because this WAS his dad the most important person in his life, the man Jared had looked up to since he was little, the man he had always loved. Jared couldn’t see himself even being with another man, never in his life he knew they would have to be careful, keep it secretive and that should bother him but as long as he got to keep Jensen he didn’t mind.

“Jen…Jen I want your hands on me,” Jared panted, his voice cracking as it filled with want.

Jensen groaned against Jared’s neck and sat up to pull the rest of their clothes off before bending down and pressing hot kisses to Jared flat tummy, his lips skidding over the slight muscles there before resting at his hips.

Jensen’s thumbs smoothed across Jared’s hip bone before looking up at him with questioning eyes, when Jared nodded and Jensen lifted Jared’s thighs up before pressing his lips to Jared’s hole.  
Jared gasped and arched his back the need for more shooting through him as Jensen's tongue slicked across Jared’s hole, his body rumbling as he clutched the sheets his grip death tight as the pleasure shook him.

Jensen was tearing him apart. Jensen seemed to be possessed his tongue was licking into him savagely, his hands gripping Jared’s hips so tight he was sure there would be delicious bruises there before long but he didn’t mind, he would gladly take his father’s markings.

Jared could feel Jensen’s tongue wiggling inside him, the slick muscle sliding along his inner walls making him thrash against the bed and it didn’t even bother him he was moaning so loud the neighbors probably heard.

“Jen please God I need you I can’t—I can’t take it anymore!”

Jensen leaned back, his lips shining with wetness causing Jared’s eyes to lidden at the sight before he reached down and pulled Jensen up by his arms and dug his nails in Jensen’s shoulder “please I want you…I need you in me daddy.”

Jensen’s eyes squeezed shut, a growl rumbling in his chest causing Jared to shudder at the animalistic sound. He watched as Jensen reached over the bed and into his pocket for a condom but Jared stopped him with bashful eyes “no I—I wanna feel you.”

Jensen groaned before pressing his lips to Jared’s, his tongue sliding over his lips “want me to cum in you? Huh is that what you want?”

He should be blushing right now, his face burning with shame at the dirty words but he didn’t instead he fed off of it leaning up and biting at Jensen’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth before drawing back “I do daddy I want it, I want to feel you in me.”

“Oh god baby your gonna kill me,” Jensen growled before trailing his fingers down and plunging a finger inside making Jared inhale sharply, his eyes shutting tight as Jensen moved his fingers, edging for his spot inside.

And finally when he couldn’t take it anymore Jensen reached down and shoved inside making Jared let out a loud whimper his head falling back against the pillow. Jensen pressed his face in Jared’s neck as he moved his hips, swiveling just right and making Jared let out another moan.

Jensen mouthed at Jared’s neck wetly, pressing bites to wherever he could, sucking the skin deeply hoping there would be a bruise later on.

Jensen kept hitting that perfect spot inside him, like he knew, like he knew exactly where it was and he was dead set on nailing it.

Jared was scratching at Jensen’s back, his hands groping for purchase against the drenched skin as he moved his body with Jensen, their breaths mingling as their mouths touched a teasing glimpse before Jensen plunged down and licked along the seam of Jared’s lips.

Jared opened his mouth and whined as their tongues tangled together fighting for dominance before Jared willingly gave into the submission “I’m close…oh I’m so close daddy!”

Jensen pulled his head back, his dark lust filled eyes watching as Jared’s mouth bobbed open “you gonna be a good boy and come for daddy? Huh baby gonna come just by my cock? Do it baby come on I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you around me.”

Jared opened his mouth a cry coming from his mouth as he came against Jensen’s stomach who clenched his eyes shut as Jared’s body tightened around him before he bent down and clamped his teeth around Jared’s neck and came deep inside Jared.

Jared whined, his fingers tangled in Jensen’s sweaty blonde hair as he felt his come swell inside him, his hips rotating as he tried to take it all in.

Jensen collapsed on top of him, his lips pressing against Jared’s in a gentle kiss before he rolled over and pulled a sleepy Jared in his arms “you ok baby?”

Jared sighed next to him, burying his face in Jensen’s chest as he smiled lazily “I’m great…I love you.”

“I love you to baby,” and he shouldn’t God help him, he was sure he was going to hell for this but the deep satiated feeling inside him didn’t care. As he looked down at Jared who was already slipped into dream land he smiled this was his baby boy and right or wrong he didn’t give a shit .


	6. Broken Sights

Jared was bouncing as he walked into school, a bright grin on his face.

He was in such a good mood nothing could ruin it. He had spent all weekend with Jensen holed up in that hotel room and it had been the best 2 days of his life, he was sure nothing could bring him down—

“What’s up faggot?”

Well except for that.

Jared turned around with a sigh and rolled his eyes at a smirking Mike “I don’t have time for this Mike why don’t you go harass someone else?”

Mike’s blue eyes hardened as he stepped forward, backing Jared into the lockers “why don’t you watch your mouth?” Mike’s eyes melted into something more sinister as he eyed Jared “or maybe put it to better use?”

Jared scoffed in disgust before sending a hard shove Mike’s way “your disgusting…I can’t believe I ever wasted time on you. You’re nothing but a pig!”

Oh Michael a mistake Jared wished he could take back. Mike had transferred in his junior year and had quickly climbed his way to the top, and on his way there his sights fell on poor innocent Jared.

Mike was so deep in the closet he was practically in Narnia and no matter how hard Jared had tried to get him out, he was lost in the ever abounding circle of secrecy and once Jared had figured that out he told Mike he was finished, that he wouldn’t be someone’s dirty little secret.

Mike didn’t take it too well.

In fact he made it his life’s goal to torment Jared every day since then, calling him vile names and making rude comments in hopes to shove Jared down on the ladder and maybe conceal his own feelings.

Mike growled lowly, his hand reaching up to strike but before it could a strong hand caught his wrist and tugged him around to look into Chad’s icy stare “I know you weren’t about to hit Jaybird…were you? Because if you were that calls for some serious ass kicking.”

Mike shoved Chad back and sneered “get your hands off me Murray… I was just talking to Jared no harm in that.”

“Well there is when it’s you dipshit, now just like I said last time roll your contradicting ass on and if I see you around Jay again not only will I stomp a mud hole in your ass but I’ll make sure everyone knows how much you love getting on your knees.” Chad hissed, his eyes offering a challenge.

Mike stared at him a few seconds longer before shooting a vicious look at Jared and stomping away.

“What a shithead.”

Jared smiled as he picked his bag up “that he is…God what did I see in that guy?”

“A big dick?”

Jared’s nose scrunched up as they walked “try again…besides I never saw his dick hell Mike and I didn’t even do anything I don’t know what his problem is! I wouldn’t even categorize us as an item it was more…of a study group if you will.”

Chad snorted as he held the door open for Jared so he could walk into English “study group of what? How long can you stay on your knees before they start aching?”

Jared rolled his eyes and shoved chad before plopping himself in his chair “shut the hell up Murray.”

“How was school?”

Jared paused as he sat his bag down, his brows furrowing in thought “it was…school.”

Jensen raised a brow and watched with curious eyes as Jared made his way over to the couch and plopped down next to him, his head falling in his lap “did something happen?”

“No…”

Jensen made a face “come on Jay I know when you’re lying.”

Jared huffed as he sat up “it’s nothing just…a boy at school giving me trouble is all no big deal, besides Chad took care of it.”

Jensen’s fists clenched at the thought of someone bullying Jared and he sat up straighter, his green eyes clouding over “did someone touch you? Because if they did then—“

“No, no one touched me like I said its fine just this stupid jock trying to be something his not that’s all. Besides like I said Chad took care of it, it’s fine anyway Mike doesn’t scare me and I have way more dirt on him.”

“This isn’t that bald headed mutant that stopped by the house a couple months ago is it?”

Jared snorted “that’s him…but its fine, I’m fine.”

“Good because I would hate to have to kick a teenagers ass but don’t think I wouldn’t, even if it did throw me in jail.”

Jared grinned and moved over to throw his legs over Jensen’s hips “I love when you get all protective,” Jared whispered as his nose trailed down Jensen’s scruffy cheek his hot breath causing Jensen to shiver.

Jensen’s fingers gripped Jared’s thighs tight, the jeans he had on sliding up as his nails dug into the golden creamy thighs “you know what you do to me?” Jensen mumbled as his hand reached up to twist in Jared’s hair before giving it a sharp tug jerking his head to the side so Jensen could press his lips to his ear. “You get me so riled up I can barely think straight, should have seen me at work today baby boy I was a mess just thinking about you, about the weekend how we stayed in bed, how I stayed inside you.”

Jared let out a little whine as he rocked his hips against Jensen’s his hands coming up to hold onto Jensen’s shoulders “yeah baby that’s it I wanna feel you come on,” Jensen encouraged his hands gripping Jared’s hips tight moving his hips in taut circular motions making Jared arch his back as Jensen’s grinded up against him.

Jared let his head fall to rest on Jensen’s shoulder as Jensen’s hips snapped faster the edge already drawing near making Jared tremble in his hold. He knew he should feel embarrassed that his release was already upon him but when you had Jared in your lap, and Jensen below you whispering dirty words in your ear it was hard not to come.

Jared’s nails dug in the broad meaty shoulders of Jensen as he forced his dick hard to Jensen’s grinding one last time before letting out a throaty moan, his head tipping forward and brushing his lips to Jensen’s teasingly who thrusted up against him one last time before coming as well.

“God baby I can’t believe you made me cum in my pants like a teenager… I feel so inexperienced.”

Jared laughed against his shoulder “there’s nothing wrong with that besides you liked it…”

Jensen smirked as his hands pressed against Jared’s back, holding him close “your right I did…now how about pizza for dinner?”

 

Victoria watched with attentive eyes as her son pranced happily around the kitchen, Annie laughing in his arms.

“Honey not that it doesn’t make me happy to see you in such a good mood but…is there a reason for it?”

Jared turned to his mom with a bright smile “does there have to be?”

“Well no,” Victoria mumbled “I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you so…lively…have you met a boy?”

Jared blushed as he sat a laughing Annie down, his hands reaching down to smooth back her curly brown hair and Victoria’s grin grew “so there is a boy!”

“It’s nothing mom…I mean yes there’s a boy but I’m not sure what we are.”

Victoria started over and took Jared’s hands “well he would be crazy to not want to be with you—“

“No it’s not that he does want me I know it it’s just…well people wouldn’t understand us I guess were from very different worlds.”

“Oh lord his he some jock? Is he in the closet like that stupid Mike boy?”

Jared smiled “no his not…well I don’t know if his in the closet I mean his usually with girls yeah so I think I’m the first boy his been with…I don’t know mom it’s just kind of on the down low and it’s better that way.”

“So what I don’t get to meet him?”

“No!” Jared watched as his moms eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly “I mean I don’t wanna scare him away with meeting the parents besides I don’t know what it is.”

Victoria brushed back a piece of stray hair from Jared’s face “well whatever It is I’m happy for you sweetie you deserve it…but he better treat you right or I’ll kick his ass.”

“Did you and your dad make up?”

Jared gulped down his water with a strangled cough before nodding with watery eyes “yeah we um—we did everything’s fine now, more than fine.”

“So were back to buzzkill Friday nights with you and daddy watching lame ass movies on the couch?”

Jared blushed at the daddy and ducked his head “shut up…” he retorted weekly as they walked down the street. 

Chad had convinced him to skip class that afternoon and usually Jared would say no but today had been a hard day, Mike wouldn’t leave him alone and it was starting to get on his nerves. So here they were walking down the street and nearing Jensen’s office building.

“Hey why don’t we stop in and say hey to Jensen—or maybe we don’t have to.”

Jared frowned “what?”

Chad had his brows raised as he nodded his head and when Jared turned his eyes grew wide and his bag slipped from his hands.

Standing in front of the building was Jensen…and a woman with her lips pressed firmly against his.

“I didn’t know your dad was dating!”

Jared watched with watery eyes, tears slipping down his face. Chad was far from his mind, he watched as Jensen’s eyes fluttered, his hands moving wildly like he didn’t know where to place them. And the woman…she was pretty that hurt the most with her blonde hair and light skin.

“Jaybird you alright?”

No he wasn’t, he was far from alright.

Finally Jared let out a wrecked sob that seemed to be louder than he thought because suddenly Jensen was turning around and locking eyes with him.

He watched as Jensen’s as bugged out, fear clouding in them as he stepped forward Jared’s name falling from his lips.

Jared shook his head, hot tears cascading down his face burning his skin as they went and without another word turned and started running as fast as he could.

His sides were aching, his eyes were blurry and he felt numb like he wasn’t really there. 

He ran all the way to his mom’s house, that whole 30 minutes and crying the whole time.

And when he busted through the door his mom was there, she was there with worried eyes and warm open arms. She was there with hushed words and a soothing touch; she was there with words of comfort telling him it would be ok, that there would be someone else that this guy wasn’t worth it.

But instead of helping him it crushed him because she didn’t know, she didn’t know it was Jensen he was in love with, didn’t know he had just seen his dad, his lover kissing a woman in front of his office building, didn’t know that he skipped class to go see Jensen, she didn’t know… she didn’t know he felt like he was dying on the inside.

She didn’t know .


	7. Hurtful Days

Jared stayed locked in his room at his moms for the rest of the week. He feigned sickness when she came in his room that night, told her he was burning up, that he felt too sick to move.

And if she knew he was faking she didn’t say.

But he supposed he wasn’t faking because he did feel like he was on fire, he felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest, he felt like this was the end.

What hurt the most was that this was his dad, Jensen was his dad and he should have known better. Of course Jensen wouldn’t want him, he was a stupid 16 year old, why want that when you could have a beautiful girl on your arm?

Jared felt stupid. He couldn’t believe he allowed this to happen, to listen to his heart that in the end only ended up broken.

Jenesn had called him more times than he could count, sent him endless messages but Jared couldn’t force himself to read them.

Chad had come by asking what the hell had happened that day and Jared struggled. In the end though he decided maybe he should come clean, tell his best friend the truth, so he did.

He watched as Chad’s eyes widened with shock, then confusion before settling into understanding. He told Jared that while it was a little freaky he kind of knew something was going on, especially when Jared took off running.

He told Jared that Jensen tried to chase after him, that he shoved the woman away and crossed the road almost getting killed in the process.

But he only kept up a couple miles.

Jared wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He couldn’t go home not after what he saw; he couldn’t look Jensen in the eye at least not without bursting into tears.

But Jared was beginning to think he didn’t have any left. His tears had dried up after 4 days of crying, his face remained swollen and red, and his eyes dry and puffy with dark circles living under his eyes.

 

His mom had tried to get him to eat but he couldn’t, she tried to console him but to no avail.

Finally on the fifth day Jared got up, walked downstairs and sat in front of his mother, his eyes red rimmed and his hair greasy and lifeless.

She eyed him silently, afraid to speak.

“I want to live with you.”

She winced at his voice, it was dry and hoarse from the crying, from the endless wrecked sobs that had wailed from his body and she felt her heart break. “What about your dad?”

“Dad and I…I love dad but I’ve spent my whole life with him, and I’ve been thinking I know you want to go back to work and you can’t because you have no one to watch Annie and David works all the time. So I thought maybe if I moved in and took care of her that you could…go back to work I know you miss nursing.”

“Honey that’s a big responsibility and I don’t want to put all that on you I mean you have so much to do and your busy with school—“

“I can handle it mom…besides my last two classes are online anyway so it wouldn’t matter I would get out early in time for you to go to work for the night shift…I don’t go out much anyway and if I wanted to hang with my friends I would let you know. Please mom.”

Usually this is the part where Jared’s bottom lip would roll out and his eyes would soften but instead they were dull and he watched her with sad eyes that crushed her soul.

“Ok baby…if that’s what you want. Why don’t you get dressed and will go to your dads and get your things?”

 

When Jared walked in the house it was a wreck.

Jensen always kept the house clean, unusually clean but now there were clothes thrown everywhere, dishes a strew and Jensen nowhere to be found.

So feeling lucky Jared crept up the stairs and past Jensen’s closed door to his room, ready to pack quietly and get out.

Not ready to find Jensen sitting on his bed.

“What the hell are you doing in here?”

Jensen’s head shot up and Jared winced at the sight.

Jensen’s normally kept hair was messy and lacking life, his bright green eyes were blank and his skin to pale but once he saw Jared he shot up his eyes seemingly hopeful “Jay your…your back.”

“No I’m not…I’m just here to pack.”

Jensen frowned “pack? Pack for what—“

“I’m moving in with mom…I think that’s best.”

Something slipped from Jensen’s hold, a picture of him and Jared from one of Jared’s birthdays they both looked so happy that he wasn’t sure how they ended up here.

“You’re leaving…baby I’m sorry if you would just let me explain then I could—“

Jared shook his head, his hands flying to his ears “I don’t wanna hear it…God I feel so stupid I can’t believe I let myself do this I should have known it would end badly! But I didn’t think you would—“Jared cut himself off as a sob erupted from his throat and tears burned at his eyes.

He thought he was done crying; thought there was nothing left but maybe there was “I don’t wanna do this I just wanna get my things and go.”

As Jared grabbed his bags and stuffed his clothes in them Jensen watched helplessly from the bed, his heart thundering in his chest as he watched Jared pack his things. 

He hadn’t meant for this to happen.

That woman…the woman he was supposed to go on the date with her name was April and she worked in his office building he hadn’t even thought anymore about her but that day as he walked out of the office early intent on going home and surprising Jared she followed him out. She told him there were some papers she didn’t understand and before Jensen could open his mouth she was kissing him, and before he could push her away he heard a sharp intake of breath and there was Jared watching his with a broken expression and hurtful eyes.

“Jay you don’t understand she kissed me it was nothing! April works with me she was the girl I was supposed to go out with but—“

“That makes it so much better! God do you think that helps? I saw you Jensen…I saw your eyes close and you didn’t…you didn’t push her away at least not till you saw me.”

“Baby no I—“

“Don’t call me that!” Jared yelled as he heaved up his bags “I’m not your baby…you made sure of that... all i am is your son.”

Without another word Jared turned and flew down the stairs, Jensen chasing after him but too quickly Jared made it to the door and rushed outside to his mother’s car where she was waiting and Jensen froze.

He watched as Victoria scanned him with curious eyes before looking back to Jared and then back to him, taking in his devilish appearance and Jared’s tear streaked face, watched as she put the pieces together but instead of yelling her face softened and she reached for Jared’s hand, shooting Jensen a disappointed look and took off .


	8. Let It Go

Victoria watched she watched as her son became hollow. She watched till she just couldn’t anymore, after a month of Jared living like a zombie she decided it was time to speak up.

“It’s Jensen isn’t it?”

She watched as Jared’s eyes widened in panic before squeezing shut “how?”

She smiled softly as she scooted closer to Jared, wrapping her arms around him “it wasn’t hard to figure out…I saw how he was that day, his called every day since…he even calls me.”

Jared turned his head and let out a strangled cry “I’m sorry mama…I know it’s wrong, I know it’s against God I didn’t mean for this to happen it just did and I couldn’t stop it—“

“Oh baby,” she cooed reached forward to pull Jared against her chest “I’m not mad at you, I’m not even upset I understand that sometimes you can’t control it. You know when I got pregnant with you your father and I weren’t even together; in fact I never even loved him. When we were younger we made a pact that we would lose our virginities to each other…I just didn’t think I would end up pregnant. I regret everyday not being in your life when you were younger but I told myself it was best for you because I knew Jensen would take care of you which is why I feel confident when I say I don’t think Jensen would hurt you.”

Jared pulled back, his face pale and his eyes puffy making Victoria’s heart break “but he did! I saw him mama, I saw him with her!”

She tilted her head and put on her best understanding smile “what you see isn’t always what happens…all I’m saying is maybe you should have listened to him? Let him explain and hear his side and maybe then you wouldn’t be such a mess.”

Jared shook his head and closed his eyes as a cry welled up in his throat before wracking out of his lips, his hands clutching his chest “it hurts…God it hurts so much mama.” 

“Oh honey,” she sighed, her own tears welling in her eyes as she pulled Jared back in her lap listening with a heavy heart as he cried wet heavy tears in her shoulder.

 

A loud knock on the door woke him, startling him from a restless sleep.

He considered letting the person stand there hoping they would go away but when that didn’t seem to happen he pulled himself out of a messy bed with a groan.

“Victoria?”

Victoria cringed at the sight of Jensen he looked like absolute shit. His normally styled hair had grown longer, now messy and greasy and turned at odds and ends. His emerald eyes were dull and the house behind him didn’t look any better.

“Oh my God Jensen…you look horrible.”

He scowled at her “thanks…now if you don’t mind—“

Her hand stopped the door and she walked in “no we need to talk…about you and Jared.”

She watched as the same expression she had seen on Jared’s face covered Jensen’s and for a second she couldn’t believe how alike they were.

“What—what about us?”

“I know Jensen.”

Jensen backed up with a panicked expression, his eyes filled with fear “I didn’t…I would never pressure him Victoria I swear I couldn’t stop myself I know it’s wrong his my son for Christ sake but I just couldn’t—“

She held her hands up and nodded “I get it I already spoke to Jared…God Jensen I don’t know what happened that day but my son is not my son anymore his…his so broken.”

Jensen’s eyes clenched shut and he ducked his head “I’m sorry…I’m sorry I never meant to hurt him I—I love him so much Vic it’s killing me.”

She reached out and took Jensen’s hand in hers “then tell him… tell him Jensen. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, stop holing yourself up in here thinking that’s going to help because it’s not and you know it. Our son is hurting because of you, his cried himself to sleep for a month because of you, fix it! You love him as much as you say you do then fix it.”

“How? How am I supposed to fix it? He won’t speak to me, he ignores my phone calls, he won’t let me—“

“Corner him! God come over and talk to him calling him isn’t going to solve anything Jensen be a fucking man and talk to him! I can’t watch him suffer anymore; I won’t…so you better fix it before I decide to make the custody thing final.”

 

Jared watched as the rain thundered against his window, rolling off in clear heaps. 

Sometimes he wished he lived in the rain, wished he was a part of it, the pureness it seemed to bring, the happiness. No matter how hard or how soft the rain came when it was over it left beauty. His mom used to tell him when it rained that God was crying, that someone somewhere had hurt him, that he was crying for us.

So Jared closed his eyes and he cried with him, he cried with the rain and he cried with God.

“Jay?”

His eyes shot open, the tears halting at the rasping voice that filled his room and sent shivers down his spine, the voice he hadn’t heard in so long.

For a moment he didn’t dare breath, didn’t dare to move but when the door shut and footsteps neared him he flipped over and sat up in his bed, his eyes flared in disbelief as he stared at an undone Jensen.

“What—what are you doing here?”

Jensen looked down his hands wringing together and Jared took a moment to scan him. He looked so different, he didn’t look like the man he had known for 16 years, it was him but it wasn’t.  
His hair was a tad longer and obviously unwashed as the rain droplets fell from his hair into a puddle on the floor, his body shivering from the cold.

“I just… you won’t answer my calls so I thought I would come to you.”

“Well you shouldn’t have…I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.”

Jensen’s eyes shut at the stinging words, his heart falling into his stomach but he shook his head and straightened as he remembered Victoria’s words. “I don’t care you need to hear me out because I can’t do this anymore, I can’t sit at home with you not there, I can’t walk by your room anymore and not hear you in it, I can’t sleep without you next to me, not feeling your body against mine, I can’t function without your lips on mine or hearing you laugh, seeing your smile I can’t…I can’t do it so please, please just listen to me baby.”

Jared looked down as his bottom lip quivered the heat of Jensen’s words hitting him to the core and he nodded for him to continue.

“What you saw that day it was nothing Jay I swear…she followed me out told me there was something she didn’t understand and she just—she just kissed me! I was stunned, I mean I couldn’t believe it because after me and you became a thing I told her that I couldn’t be with her, that I was in love with someone and she took it so when she kissed me I froze… I was going to pull back when I heard you. I’m still not sure exactly how I heard you but I did, maybe because were connected, maybe I could feel you I don’t know but Jay please believe me when I say I’m so sorry I love you so fucking much and I need you to come home.”

He brought his hands up to cover his face as tears leaked from his stormy eyes, his father’s words hitting him deep in the chest bringing wracking sobs out of him. He shook his head once and tugged at the ends of his hair at his utter stupidity before he climbed out of his bed and came to stand in front of a frozen Jensen.

He looked his dad up and down, his eyes stopping to look into Jensen’s own and he saw it. He saw the deep love that swirled in his jaded eyes, he saw the truth and the pain that radiated from them and he let out another cry before throwing himself at Jensen in a shattered heap.

Jensen’s hands scrambled to hold him, his own eyes shutting tight as choked sobs came from him, the feeling of Jared’s body against his own too much and they both collapsed to their knees.  
He pressed desperate kisses to Jared’s hair before placing his hands on his cheeks and pulling him back and slamming their lips together, their tongues tangling together drawing deep moans from them both, making the hair on Jared’s neck rise, his fingers scraping at the nape of Jensen’s neck.

“I love you… I love you so fuckin much baby I’m sorry, I’m sorry Jay.”

Jared shook his head another sob coming from his lips to where they were pressed against Jensen’s “no, no I’m sorry I’m so stupid I should have known better I should have known you wouldn’t hurt me I’m sorry Jen I love you I love you.” 

Jensen smiled against Jared’s lips, his head floating high as he lifted Jared in his arms walking backwards till they collapsed on Jared’s bed in a tangled mess.

He pressed his nose to Jared’s hair and inhaled deep, breathing in his scent “your mom knows…”

“I know…I had to tell her dad she knew I don’t know how but she did.”

“It’s ok Jay, its ok…I promise .”


	9. Early Nights

Jensen frowned to himself as he read the instructions on the back of the box wondering how in the hell people accomplished this shit.

Jensen wasn’t a bad cook, he really wasn’t... I mean sure there was a bare minimum of things he could cook but that was because if they didn’t order out Jared was usually the one to make dinner.

But tonight Jensen decided to do something special for Jared, decided he deserved it. It had been a week since Jared had moved back in and things were going smoothly, the boys falling back into their normal routine.

But deep inside Jensen still felt horrible about hurting Jared, even if he had nothing to do with it. He even went as far to tell Jared he would quit his job if that’s what he wanted him to do, but Jared told him not to be stupid that he loved his job. So instead Jensen walked in the next day and told April he held no interest for her, in fact he was gay and it was time for her to find someone else.

She had stared at him for a minute before scowling and sending a sharp slap his way but to Jensen it felt like victory that slap told him she wouldn’t be looking his way anymore.

Jensen had come home with a slightly red face but a boasted ego. Jared had stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth rambling endlessly as he pressed a cold cloth to Jensen’s face asking him what the hell he had gotten himself into but Jensen just smiled and shut him up with a soft kiss.

Victoria was still ok with their relationship which stunned Jensen. It wasn’t like he and Victoria were ever in a relationship because that was not the case but Jared was her only son and he was his father but for some reason she was fine with it and he guessed because she thought the same thing he did…that they had been a constant in each other’s lives for so long it just seemed natural.

Jensen let out a loud fuck as fire caught to the frying pan on the stove, his hand jerking the pan off quick before dousing the burner with a dust of flour watching as the flames died down.

This dinner would be totally fucked.

“Jensen?”

Jensen’s head jerked up at Jared’s voice, he wasn’t supposed to be here yet he should still be at debate club.

Jensen looked around quickly before flicking the stove off and running out to the living room where Jared was slipping his coat off.

Jared turned to him and raised a brow as Jensen stopped and panted before he frowned and sniffed “is that smoke?”

Jensen shook his head “no…why are you home so early?”

“We ended early so…why?”

Jensen backed up and blocked Jared as he tried to pass by “no reason I just—you know wasn’t expecting you.”

Jared made a face as he crossed his arms “are you hiding something?”

“No! Why would I do that?”

“You tell me? You sure do seem suspicious.”

“Well I’m not,” Jensen huffed his hands waving in animation but dropped as Jared’s face settled into a glare “fine I was just…I was trying to make dinner for you and it was supposed to be a surprise.”

Jared watched as Jensen turned his head seeming somewhat embarrassed and he laughed which only made Jensen huff. Jared reached out and tugged on Jensen’s arm “no I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh I just…I think it’s really sweet you shouldn’t be ashamed by it and I’m sorry I ruined your surprise.”

Jensen’s face softened as he reached his hands out to grab onto Jared’s shoulders “you didn’t ruin it baby actually do you think you could help me?”

“This is good Jen!”

Jensen watched in amusement as Jared shoveled a loud of pasta in his mouth and shook his head “I’m sure it is…you did cook most of it.”

“No I didn’t…I only made the sauce—“

“Jared it’s not hard to boil noodles…”

“You also made the bread and the salad—“

Jensen rolled his eyes and snorted into his wine “you can stop now I put bread in the oven and tossed some lettuce together it’s not a big deal…its fine I’m glad you like it.”

Jared smiled as he sat his fork down “I do… I mean I know we eat dinner together all the time so yeah it’s not that big a deal but to me it is because well this is different I guess.”

Jensen gripped the sides of his chair before sliding closer to Jared, reaching his hand up to swipe away remains of Alfredo sauce before placing a kiss on the corner of Jared’s lips “have I told you I loved you today?”

Jared’s face twisted in thought before he grinned cheekily “not that I can recall no.”

Jensen grinned as he bumped their noses “well then…I love you Jay.”

Jared smiled as he reached his hand up to brush over Jensen’s cheek “I love you to…and I want you to know I forgive you for what happened even though it should have been you who forgives me for being so stupid I should have known you wouldn’t cheat. But that’s over now…I’m not saying I don’t appreciate tonight because I do, so much but I know what this is really about—don’t feel guilty Jensen this wasn’t your fault it was hers… hers for being a hoe.”

Jensen snorted and looked down “your right I’m sorry I just… I guess I feel responsible in some way because I should have known, I should have seen the way she was acting but I didn’t because—all I could think about was getting home to you.”

Jared closed his eyes and let out watery laugh before pressing their foreheads together “it doesn’t matter anymore I forgive you, you forgive me and that’s all that matters .”


	10. Problems

Jared assumed the whole April thing was over. It had been a couple weeks since that incident happened and actually he had forgotten she had even existed.

Till one night there was a loud banging on the door. Jared rolled over and squinted at the alarm clock his eyes bugging when he saw it was 2:30 a.m.

He looked back to Jensen who was stirring next to him and he scooted closer, letting his hand trace down his face soothingly before getting up and groggily making his way downstairs.

When he flipped the door open he jerked back in surprise “April? Do you know what time it is?”

She scowled at him before peeking over his shoulder “is your father home?”

Jared stared at her with dumbfounded eyes “it’s almost 3 in the damn morning go the hell home.”

“Not till I speak to Jensen! He hasn’t returned my calls, he won’t talk to me at work and I think he owes me an explanation!”

“Can you not get one at a decent time?”

She pushed past him and stomped in the house “Jensen? Jensen get down here!”

Jared shook his head in wonder at the sheer stupidity of the girl in front of him “April I’m not kidding if you don’t leave I’m going to—“

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Jared looked up at Jensen trudged down the stairs, his hair messy and his eyes full of sleep and also confusion.

April shoved Jared aside causing him to bump into the couch and he rolled his eyes as she rushed up to Jensen “I haven’t heard from you and I thought we had a connection I mean the day we kissed—“

“You mean the day you pretty much forced yourself on me? There was and never will be a connection April I don’t know what you think we had but it’s nothing…now please leave.”

Her brown eyes narrowed into thin slits as she jabbed her finger in Jensen’s chest “you don’t tell me what to do Jensen…I’ve played your petty game, I’ve waited around but enough is enough!”

Jared moved his eyes around nervously till they landed on the house phone; he took another look at Jensen before creeping over.

“April…this is ridiculous get out or I’ll call the cops—“

“To late,” Jared said as he held up the phone “they’re on their way now so make yourself comfortable April.”

At 3:30 Jensen closed the front door tiredly and made his way over to a sleeping Jared who passed out on the couch 30 minutes ago while waiting for Jensen to be done with the cops.

They arrested April for harassment and invasion of property but they wouldn’t keep her long, if a week so Jensen knew there was a chance she would be back.

He just couldn’t believe she did what she did. He thought he made it perfectly clear he was gay and in love with someone else, not only that but he didn’t remember ever giving her signals he liked her, hell he even told her he didn’t want to go on the date with her.

Jensen looked down at Jared with a soft smile before reaching down and picking hip up in his arms, Jared’s weight completely dead but it didn’t bother Jensen he had carried his son enough to be used to it.

“Jen?”

Jared’s voice was groggy and slurred as he blinked up at Jensen with sluggish eyes making his heart bounce and speed back to when Jared was a little boy. “It’s ok Jay go back to sleep… she’s gone now.”

Jared burrowed his head against Jensen’s shirt covered chest and sighed “I love you…”

“I love you to baby.”

He knew sooner rather than later they would have to leave their home. They couldn’t be together and live here in Austin it would never work, they would never be able to hold hands and walk down the street together.

Maybe they should wait till Jared graduated? At least then they could go wherever chooses to go for college and maybe no one would suspect and ask questions.

Jensen knew Victoria and Chad knew, and having their support was awesome.

As Jensen laid down next to Jared who sought him out in the dark he decided not to worry about it, at least not right now .


	11. Paris

“I’ve been thinking…”

Jared looked up as Jensen sat next to him on the couch; he sat his book down and turned his focus to his dad. “Probably not a good thing…”

Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared “I was thinking we could use a vacation you know to get away from all the drama that’s been happening lately and I know you’re on your fall break so I thought it would be a perfect time.”

A grin stretched across Jared’s face and he nodded eagerly “that sounds awesome! Where are we going?”

“I was thinking…Paris?”

Jared’s mind slowed for a second as the information sunk in before his eyes widened and he shot up on his knees, his hands flying to Jensen’s shoulders “Paris? We’re going to Paris!?”

Jensen smiled at Jared’s excitement as the teenager bounced in his lap “you wanna go?”

“Do I wanna go? Are you crazy? Of course I wanna go!” Jared launched himself at Jensen, his arms flying around his neck in a tight squeeze his lips slamming against Jensen’s “oh my God I can’t believe this I mean Paris—“

Jensen pulled back, his hands coming to hold Jared’s cheeks “I figured we needed a break somewhere very far from here…with all the April shit I want to take you away and show you how much I love you.”

Jared cocked his head, his shaggy hair falling in his eyes that stared at Jensen full of love, his hand coming to smooth back Jensen’s hair “I already know that…but at least in Paris we won’t have to pretend, we can finally walk around like a couple.”

 

Jared had never seen a more beautiful place in all his life. Paris was something to truly be marveled.

Jared stared in awe the whole way to the hotel, which he also marveled at from the inside. It seemed no matter where you went here in France every part of it was gorgeous.

This is why Jensen was currently dragging Jared down the streets of Paris as he gaped in awe at the sheer beauty of the culture. “Jay we have to get to dinner sometime today, our reservations are in 20 minutes.”

Jared flushed bright red and ducked his head as he sped up alongside Jensen “sorry it’s just… well you know I’ve never been out of the country so it’s a little overwhelming.”

Jensen smiled as he slung his arm around Jared “I know baby which is why I wanted to do this for you… and after dinner I thought we might go dancing on the Seine.”

“Dancing? What kind of dancing?”

Jensen smirked as he led Jared down an alley way, but not any normal alley way one created in exact likeness from Lady and the Tramp. 

Little red tables were set up along the brick walls off the alley, bread stick canisters sitting on top of the tables and candles lighting the sidelines.

“Jen this…this is wonderful!”

“I know how much you love Lady and the Tramp so when I came across this place I thought it was perfect—“

“It is thank you.”

Jensen smiled and led them over and sat them down, a French waiter rushing right over, his accent thick as he took their orders.

Jared was truly in heaven.

“Jensen I’ve never tangoed before I’m gonna look stupid.”

“Neither have I but will learn together ok? Just hold onto me and will do this together.”

As Jensen’s hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight against Jensen’s body Jared’s eyes slipped closed as he trailed his hand to wrap around Jensen’s neck his body shaking.

Jared scanned the crowd of tango dancers, watched as they twirled endlessly their bodies moving so gracefully and he gulped the best dancing he could do was some grinding.

“Relax,” Jensen whispered in his ear before sending him a toothy grin as they began their step.

As the music grew louder Jared grew more confident. He closed his eyes as the beat moved through him, slowly moved his hands down Jensen’s arms as he was dipped, his leg coming up to curl around Jensen’s hip as he was brought back up.

They moved gracefully together, their steps in line with one another’s the heat curling around them as their bodies began to sweat.

Jared felt the muscles in Jensen’s back move under his fingers as they twisted to the side, a cheeky grin on his face as he spun Jared out and then back in taking his breath away as they were nose to nose.

He twirled Jared around and slammed them together back to chest and marched them forward, their feet making up the steps in their heads. Jensen paused and nosed along Jared’s neck as his hand slid down Jared’s front causing a moan to slip from his lips before Jensen took his hand again and spun him around.

When the music stopped they were panting, their faces red and bodies hot “Jensen… I think you should take me back to the room now.”

The walls shook as Jared was slammed up against them, Jensen attaching himself to his front pressing hot open mouthed kisses down his neck, his hands roaming Jared’s sweaty body undoing his clothes as he went.

Jared gasped for breath as Jensen moved down his front, his lips skidding down his chest, hot kisses being pressed on bare skin and Jared felt like dying.

The heat was too much but not enough at the same time. His body felt inflamed like he was being scorched from Jensen touch; he reached down and pulled him up before throwing him on the bed and climbing over him. “I wanna ride you Jen please let me,” he whined.

Jensen gulped as his eyes closed, his hips bucking up under Jared “yeah, yeah baby come on ride me let me see you.”

Jared bent down and pressed their lips together, the kiss growing sloppy and wet as the lust grew within them their tongues tangling wrapping around to the point where Jared didn’t know where they ended.

He moved his hand back and positioned Jensen at his hole, sliding down easily the pleasure coming at an instant over taking him and making his eyes clench shut, stares popping up in the darkness of his eyes.

Jensen tossed his head back as Jared moved above him, his hips swiveling just right along the hot inner walls. Jensen gripped his hips tight, bruises already blotting the delicate tan skin and he groaned at the sight before moving them up his chest to grip the back of Jared’s neck.

Jared’s own hands were palming at Jensen’s chest as he tried to gain some solid ground as he moved his body against Jensen’s the growing pleasure building inside him as Jensen seemed to hit every spot inside him.

“I need—please daddy.”

Jensen bit at his lip at the sight of an undone Jared, the beauty of his wild hair and flushed cheeks, his normally hazel eyes fully blown with lust making Jensen growl before throwing them over till he was above Jared his hips slamming against him with a deep force.

Jared cried out in surprise as Jensen picked up the pace, his body holding him down deliciously. Jared tilted his head back as Jensen leaned down and licked a strip up to his ear, Jared’s own hands digging nails in the broadness of Jensen’s shoulders.

“You close? You are aren’t you baby? Yeah that’s right come on Jay I wanna feel you come on baby let me see it, let me see it.” Jensen sounded possessed as his teeth came to clamp around the side of Jared’s neck sending chills through him and causing him to arch up and come undone.

Jensen gave one more thrust before he came deep inside Jared, his body suddenly sluggish as he rolled to the side panting deep for air.

“Holy shit,” Jared wheezed beside him making Jensen chuckle before rolling over and leaning up on his elbow “that’s what I’m saying.”

Jared closed his eyes and smiled lazily before reaching a hand up to run through Jensen’s sweaty hair “sleep?”

“Yeah baby will sleep,” Jensen bent down and pressed one last kiss to Jared’s brow before slipping off into dream land.


	12. Stand Up

The trip ended all too soon but not without some romantic endeavors along the way.

The day before they left Jensen took them to the lock bridge where he handed Jared a lock and a sharpie wearing a bright smile making Jared frown before he looked down and saw the words.

Marry me?

Jared looked back up at Jensen with wide questioning eyes only to find Jensen on his knee and nervously chewing at his lip.

Jared toyed with the notion of marriage. He knew they would have to wait till Jared left for college, knew he couldn’t run around and parade the news to his friends, could only tell his mother and Chad. He knew he wouldn’t be able to have a big wedding where he could invite his family and he knew that deep inside maybe this should make him have doubts, make him want a normal life with a guy he didn’t know.

Jared looked down at the lock and picked up the sharpie before writing yes on the back of it and locking it on the bridge making Jensen turn to watch the movements and then back at him with desperate eyes.

Jared grinned and fell to his knees in front of Jensen, wrapping his arms around him before pressing his lips to his ear and whispering his answer to him.

Of course the bliss was ended quicker than it began when they got home and walked inside their wrecked house.

Every room was trashed, the furniture thrown to the side, the pictures on the walls broken, everything ripped apart.

Jensen was pissed, no he was livid. Jared watched as his face turned red, his knuckles tightening causing them to turn a pale white.

There was no question as to who had been in their house they both knew April was the cause of the destruction which only made matters worse.

“Jen…we should call the police.”

So they did, they called which seemed to be a total waste of time.

They said they couldn’t really do much because they didn’t have proof that she did this the best they could do was get a restraining order against her which Jared scoffed at. Since when did a restraining order ever hold someone back?

Jensen had gone on a tangent demanding how a small piece of shit paper was supposed to protect them. By the end of the visit they were tired and pissed and long after they left Jensen was still cursing to himself making Jared’s ears peek as he listened to Jensen mutter to himself about how fucking useless cops were and how they sucked at the job.

It seemed their new engagement was in fact at the bottom of the list with a psycho April running around god knows where only making Jared’s heart hurt.

Jared watched from their bed as Jensen paced on the phone, complaining to Josh about the crazy bitch who broke into their house and couldn’t take no for an answer.

When he was done he slid in the bed still shaking his head “can you believe this? I mean having her arrested wasn’t good enough?”

Jared turned on his side and moved closer to Jensen, laying his hand on his shoulder “Jen I know this is crazy and a top priority but do you think we could at least pretend to be a little happy? I mean we did get engaged yesterday and well we shouldn’t let this get in the way of that.”

Jensen closed his eyes and took a breath before pulling Jared in his arms and burying his face in his freshly washed hair “I’m sorry baby I just—I want to protect you is all and this damn bitch makes me feel like I can’t do that.”

Jared turned in his arms till their noses bumped together and he smiled “oh Jen she doesn’t matter, this doesn’t matter I don’t care what she does you protect me just fine.”

Soft lips pressed to Jared’s taking his breath away in an instant as their lips moved languidly together making Jared shake all over just like he always does when Jensen touches him.

It didn’t take them long to hit the pillows and drift off into dreamland. It had been a long day, flying back from France in a very long flight and then coming home to find their house had been wrecked by some psycho bitch who couldn’t take no for an answer.

It still wasn’t over Jared knew that, hell she could be right outside hiding in the bushes this very minute! But he also knew they couldn’t keep looking over their shoulders for her, wondering when she would be back and honestly Jared didn’t care. His mom had always told him not to hit a lady but since Jared was gay he was one himself so swing away she said.

And if he had to wipe the floor with her skinny ass and go all Beyoncé on her he would.

When he filled his mom in on the news of batshit crazy April he thought she might have a heart attack from all the yelling that ensued.

Victoria turned to him, hands on hips making Jared realize in that very moment this had to be where he got his bitchiness from, and leveled him with a firm glare her eyes heated “I swear to God Jare the next time you see that woman don’t even call the damn cops let me come over and I’ll kick her ass! Crazy bitch thinks she can mess with my son? Oh hell no, no one trashes my sons home I have the right mind to find her and slam her face in—“

“Mom! Cool it,” Jared raised his hands up in front of his mother, his eyes wide as he stared at her, in that moment pretty damn scared “Jesus I’ve never seen you so pissed before—“

“Jared you’re my baby and I will protect you to the ends of the earth…and if that means kickin a little ass so be it.”

Jared snorted and looked down at Annie who was playing with her toys in the floor, now abandoned as she too stared at Victoria like she had lost her mind before looking at Jared “mommy said bad word.”

“Mommy said more than just one,” Jared retorted making Victoria smack him on the head “hey! What happened to protecting me?”

“Against others? Yes, against me? Hell no.”

Jared smiled and shook his head “it’s just dad…Jensen is going all crazy now I mean the security people are at the house right now installing this high tech alarm system that can detect who’s not welcome on the property.”

Victoria smiled as she sat next to him and reached over to pat his thigh “honey before he became your…boyfriend he was your dad first and he loves you.”

“Oh yeah by the way there’s something I wanna tell you…his not my boyfriend anymore his my fiancé.”

Jared watched as the news settled on his moms face, he watched as her eyes widened, her nose scrunched in thought and then before he knew it she was jumping up and letting out a loud shout making Jared close his hands over his ears to try and salvage his hearing.

“My baby is getting married! Wait your only sixteen has Jensen thought about this? I mean you’re still young and well I’m not sure I mean its great really honey I’m glad you’re happy even if it is a little strange being that his your—“

“Oh my god slow down! I know how old I am thank you and besides were waiting till I leave for college so we don’t have to explain anything to anyone. He proposed to me on the lock bridge in Paris it was so romantic mom I thought I was going to faint.”

Victoria smiled as he pressed a kiss to his cheek as weird as it was it didn’t bother her even if it should have. Her ex… well more like sperm doner and her son becoming a couple and falling in love should irk her to no end but it didn’t she was happy.


	13. Thanksgiving Blow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta guys and i will probably never get one. I don't have the time to send my work to someone else for grammar errors If i make mistakes i am sorry they are my own.

It wasn’t easy keeping a secret, especially not from his friends.

Jared wanted to be able to run up to his friends, show off his engagement ring and watch as they all stared with envy circling in their eyes.

But he couldn’t, he couldn’t tell anyone that he was going to marry the love of his life.

It bothered him a little, to know that something amazing had happened to him and he had to keep his mouth shut.

But he could tell Chad.

And he did… over and over again.

He knew Chad was starting to get slightly irritated from all the heart eyes and breathless daydreams he kept scouting out but he couldn’t help it. The only person he could tell besides his mother was Chad, his best friend and as that title he had to go along with it.

The first time he told him Chad had stared at him in disbelief before giving him a pat on the back and a genuine smile telling him he has happy for him.

The second time he kept the smile, he knew Jared was bouncing off the walls with excitement so he said nothing.

The fifth time however the irritation became evident and he looked at Jared with annoyed eyes and told him if he heard so much as a whisper about this engagement one more time he would stick Jared’s head in the toilet and flush till he drowned.

But he had to tell someone! Jared wasn’t good at holding things in it just wasn’t in his nature. Jared was a very honest person and usually couldn’t help but spit things out when he knew he shouldn’t, kind of like word vomit.

But this was different so he tried to keep his mouth shut.

Jensen watch in amusement as Jared jumped around the house, his face red from holding in the secret for so long.

Jensen knew Jared wanted to shout it from the roof tops, he did to but they couldn’t. 

Besides it would be a while before this wedding even happened so they had time for the excitement to build.

Plus Thanksgiving was coming up and they had to be on their A game around the family. There could be no slip ups, no googly eyes and no terms of endearment that went above a father and son relationship.

Jensen could see it now, one of them slipping up his mother’s eyes widening in disgust before she killed over with a heart attack.

He knew eventually they might figure it out when Jensen and Jared are still living together 10 years from now, wearing matching rings and possibly having a few more kids in the house.

But they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

Right now they were both in the kitchen, their faces slightly sweaty from all the cooking that had been going on all morning.

Jared had gotten up early to start the preparations and had been going ever since.

Jensen knew he was nervous it was written all over his face. He had been shooting Jensen fearful glances all morning.

“Jay are you ok?”

Jared jumped, startled before settling down with a sheepish glance “I’m fine I just—I’m being stupid.”

Jensen smiled softly “no you’re worried and so am I but it’s going to be ok will just act natural, like we usually do just no romance stuff.”

Jared nodded “right I can do that.”

The door bell rung and Jared’s face dropped “no I can’t I lied I can’t do it! What if one of them sees? What if they figure it out and call the cops and try to take me away? Or what if—“

Jensen took Jared by the shoulders and gave him a soft shake “baby chill it’s going to be ok, don’t freak out.”

Jared turned and shook his head as he started mumbling about how he didn’t understand why he was the only one freaking out, and if he wanted to freak out he could!

Dinner was…awkward.

Jared sat between his nana and Josh, josh glaring at Jensen the whole time.

Josh still hadn’t forgiven Jensen for hitting Jared, even if it had happened forever ago. So throughout dinner Josh had kept his arm levelled next to Jared’s, his eyes trained on Jensen and had continuously shot snarky comments Jensen’s way.

Donna and Alan had done their best to ignore it, obviously understanding Josh’s hostility and not saying anything for fear of one of them blowing up.

Jensen sat across from Jared next to his aunt and uncle and listened as they blabbed on about how he really needed to jump back in the dating world and how it wasn’t healthy for him to be alone for so long…which gave Josh the perfect opportunity.

“Oh his not alone are you Jensen? I guess you didn’t tell them how you ditched Jared on your annual movie night for a date with some slut? Did you also forget to mention the part where you gave him a busted lip?”

“Josh!”

Josh leaned back in his chair and threw his arm around Jared and Jensen shot up “you know what? I have done my best to ignore your snide comment bullshit but it stops now! You are in my house; you are at my table eating my dinner. I could get a date if I wanted one it’s not that hard for me. You don’t get to tell me how to parent especially when you don’t have kids! You wanna talk about me being alone? What about you? You have nothing and no one because Joy up and left your ass—“

The rest of his comment flew out the window as Josh dove over the table and sent a right hook Jensen’s way.

Jensen flew back out of his chair and landed with a grunt on the hard wood floor, his cheek already swelling up. But Josh didn’t give him a moment to rest because suddenly there he was hauling him up and sending another hit his way till Jensen rolled out of his clutches and locked Josh down on the floor.

Jared watched with wide eyes and shaky hands as his dad and uncle beat the shit out of each other, rolling around trying to see who could pin the other first.

Donna walked over to clutch Jared’s hands, her own hands shaking with anger.

Alan stood up his face red with fury “have you two lost your fucking minds!?”

At Alan’s rumbling outburst the boys stopped rolling, their hands clutching at each others throats. “It’s Thanksgiving you idiots which means it’s a time to be thankful for your family but instead you two morons are in here beating the hell out of each other! Your mother and I didn’t raise you two to be like this I have dealt with this little vendetta long enough! If you cannot stand to be near each other then don’t but when you are I expect you both to be civil do you understand?”

“But he—“

“I said do you understand?!”

Jensen and Josh bowed their heads “yes sir.”

Alan huffed one last time before turning and wrapping his arm around Jared “now Jensen Donna and I will be taking Jared to Victoria’s so he can have his dinner with her and then he is coming home with us.”

“What? His my son and he is—“

Alan’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at Jensen making Jared back up to Donna “he is also my grandson and I will not leave him alone with a man who still acts like a child. He will be staying with us this weekend you will see him on Monday got it? Jared, son go get your stuff.”

Jared knew better than to disobey so he turned and ran up the stairs to pack his bag, his mind swirling with what just happened.

“Jared you don’t have to go.”

Jared turned as he zipped up the bag “I think I do…grandpa is mad and I’m not going to back talk him besides I think this weekend will do us good.”

Jensen frowned “what do you mean?”

“I could get a date if I wanted one? It’s not that hard?”

“Come on Jared—“

“I can’t believe you threw Joy in his face.”

Jensen winced as he looked down “well he—“

“No Jensen you know how she destroyed him I can’t believe you brought that up. We both know she hurt him and his not ready and for you to go digging that up was uncalled for.”

Jensen scoffed and backed up “are you taking his side?”

Jared rolled his eyes “this isn’t middle school Jensen there are no sides just right and wrong. You were both wrong. You know his protective of me Jensen they all are I am the only grandchild, his only nephew what do you expect? You hit me, you drew blood, you broke my heart and they saw it how do you expect them to react?”

Jared picked up his bag and sidestepped Jensen “I’ll see you on Monday .”


	14. Apologizing

Dinner with his mom’s family was much smoother.

His moms family came over and so did David’s, they all sat together at the table with bright smiles and humorous jokes that sounded one after the other.

Jared was seven when his mom married David. She had been alone almost the whole time after she had Jared at least till she met David and even at seven Jared could tell she loved him.

Jared had taken to calling David papa not long after they were married, it seem like a good fit. David wasn’t his father and he never would be Jared had a wonderful father even if he was his pigheaded lover now as well.

But David did a lot of things for Jared that he didn’t have to, David had never had any children till Annie and she didn’t come along till about 5 years ago so for 4 years Jared was the only child David had. Jared could still remember the first time he called David papa. 

They were at the movies, his mom wouldn’t let him get any candy so he turned to David with big puppy eyes and said “papa can I please have candy?”

The word papa kind of slipped out, he had meant to say David, was going to say David but for some reason papa came out.

But it seemed like the right word choice when David’s eyes lightened up and this big grin spread on his face and he told Jared he would have whatever he wanted.

So after that papa stuck, even Annie called him papa.

So when they were sitting at the table surrounded by their loved ones Jared wanted to laugh with them, he wanted to cut up like he usually did with his family but the hours before left him a little confused.

“You ok sport?”

Jared turned and looked at David and nodded “I’m fine papa just a little full I guess... It's been a long day.”

David smiled and ruffled his hair before giving him a quick kiss "I know it has champ but you've done good." David gave him one last smile before turning back to the conversation with his mom.  
Jared took a deep breath and looked up, this was his family to Jensen was his dad and he always would be…but so was David.

 

Victoria had offered for Jared to stay the night with them, which he gladly would have accepted if not for fear of going against his grandpa.

So when his grandparents arrived he trudged out to the car and hopped in the back seat to find that they were still in fact pissed.

And Josh wasn’t doing any better.

When they got back to the house Josh was there still mumbling to himself about how Jensen was the biggest asshole in the fucking universe and his lucky he didn’t kill him.

He had turned to Jared with narrowed eyes “does he treat you bad? Does he pull this bullshit at home?”

Jared closed his eyes and shook his head “no Uncle Josh his fine he treats me the same he always has what happened was a minor thing I pushed his buttons its—“

“He hit you Jared!”

“Once he hit me once and his apologized for it come on Uncle Josh I know you two are fighting but please don’t drag me into it.”

Donna stepped forward and pulled Jared back “Josh it’s time to end this discussion, Jared honey why don’t you go on up to bed ok?”

Once Jared was out of sight she turned her eyes to Josh “I can’t believe your dragging him into this Josh you know better, that is his father and you shouldn’t be here talking bad about him.”

“But he—“

“No this is ridiculous you are both grown men and it’s time to suck it up and start acting like it… now go home.”

 

Jared loved spending the night at his grandparents; it was always so warm and cozy.

He always felt at ease, comforted when he would wake up the next morning and hear his grandpa starting up the coffee pot and his nana making breakfast.

His room was always quiet and serene making it easy to fall asleep.

Except when there was something consistently bouncing off his window.

He had been drifting in and out when he was just starting to finally fade away into a deep sleep something ricochet off his window making him jump up. 

He had tried to ignore it, told himself it was just the trees outside moving wildly because of the cold wind but that idea quickly got tossed aside when a handprint smacked against the window making Jared shriek.

He opened his mouth to call out for his grandpa when Jensen’s face appeared through the glass and Jared’s mouth shut with a scowl.

“Have you lost your mind? You scared the shit out of me, I should let grandpa come in here and beat the hell out of you!”

“I just… well I haven’t heard from you since yesterday, I tried to call you—“

“I thought we were taking the weekend?”

Jensen watched as Jared turned to sit on his bed and he took the time to scan the room and couldn’t help the soft smile “this room hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Yeah well I don’t spend a lot of time here so when I do I guess I like to feel like I belong.”

Jensen moved till he was between Jared’s legs and he fell to his knees “I know yesterday wasn’t exactly the perfect Thanksgiving I know I ruined It because I couldn’t hold it together and be a man. I know I said things I shouldn’t have, I know it’s my fault I should have ignored him but I also know their all very protective of you and I should have expected the incident to come up. I’m sorry Jay I acted childish and I’m sorry.”

Jared tipped his head back and groaned. Why the hell did his father have to be so undeniably charming?

He looked down at Jensen before laying his hands on his shoulders “I know you’re sorry and I forgive you, but I hope you know it’s not me you should be apologizing to…its uncle Josh. With that being said I know you won’t apologize at least not yet because your both men…egotistical men and your gonna be you but also know next time you ruin a dinner that I’ve slaved all day cooking I’ll kill you.”

Jensen smiled as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips “I love you Jay.”


	15. Happy Birthday

“My birthday is next week you know?”

Jensen looked up from his book with a playful smile “is it? Holy shit you would think I would know something like that!”

Jared rolled his eyes and shoved Jensen’s arm “I only brought it up because I don’t want a party and I know how you are, you always invite the family over for some big dinner.”

“I do no—“

“You do to.” Jared raised his brow challengingly and Jensen sighed “so I do but only because it celebrates another year of you.”

“Well this year I want it to be just me and you…ok? No big family dinner, no big shin dig just us and maybe a movie and whatever else you have planned.”

Jensen closed his book and turned to Jared with a small smile “I can do that…but you know their gonna want something it is your birthday and I know your celebrating with your mom the day before, will do your actual birthday and then the day after how about just going out to eat with the family?”

“I guess that’s ok…but I get to pick where!”

 

“I didn’t realize you needed a hear in aid.”

“I don’t.”

“Really? Because it seems that you do since the whole fucking family is here!”

The whole damn back room of the restaurant was decorated with streamers and balloons making Jared feel like he was 10 instead of 17.

Jensen hid his laugh behind a cough as he watched Jared fake smile at his nana from across the table at the fancy restaurant they were at “I did hear you but I thought by now you would have figured out I don’t care. It’s your birthday Jay, your 17 I always spoil you and that’s not stopping now.”

“But I didn’t want it! I just wanted us—“

“And it will be us, later. Right now your family is here celebrating your life and your gonna suck it up and enjoy it.”

Jared rolled his eyes and huffed as he crossed his arms reminding Jensen of when he was little and used to pout when he didn’t get his way. “Fine… but I won’t like it.”

But he did. He laughed when Josh told his famous jokes, he laughed when he grandpa got pissed off because Josh kept ordering him beers, and he laughed when his nana drank them all.

Josh and Jensen still weren’t on good term, they wouldn’t even look at each other and Josh completely ignored his presence when he would lean over the table and speak to Jared, not even acknowledging Jensen when Jared would try to bring him in the conversation.

Jensen moved closer and threw his arm over Jared’s chair and leaned in to whisper in his ear “stop worrying about me ok? This is your birthday, they’re here to celebrate you not worry about me and Josh now just enjoy yourself I’m fine.”

So he sent Jensen a sympathetic smile and dove back in to listen to Josh’s tale of the awful date he had the weekend before.

 

When they stumbled in the house that night Jared reached out to flick the lights on only to stop when Jensen pulled his wrist back and tugged him to their bedroom and gently sat him on the bed with a smirk.

“I told you later it would be just you and me…and now it’s time for presents.”

Jared watched as Jensen slipped his tie of and straightened it out with a quick whip before tying it around Jared’s eyes the silk making him shiver.

“Jensen?”

“Sh baby just relax.”

Jared huffed, that was easier said than done when you couldn’t see anything.

 

He jumped as Jensen’s hand smoothed down his body, ever so slowly peeling his clothes back before pushing him down on the bed and flipping him over, his face getting smothered by the soft downy pillows.

He couldn’t help but sigh when Jensen climbed over him, their bare skin sliding together making a spark light up Jared’s body. Jensen gripped his hips tightly before shoving them up, wet kisses were pressed down his backside and he shivered in excitement.

The first lick across his whole had him moaning out and arching back for more only to jolt when Jensen chuckled against him making the vibrations ride through him sweetly. 

The licking grew more persistent, like a starving man tasting something delicious for the first time. Jensen kept going till Jared was crying, begging for him to hurry up and that he couldn’t take it anymore till finally he gave in and reached up for the tie and curling his own fingers over Jared’s eyes.

He gave no warning when he slipped inside making Jared’s eyes clinch shut in the slightest bit of pain before it melted away to pleasure and he reached his hand back to hold onto Jensen’s hips wanting more.

Every slam had Jared jumping forward, little ah, ahs leaving him as Jensen’s thrusts grew harder. The tangle of fingers in his hair had him purring only to be snapped back making him moan wantonly as Jensen licked a hot stripe up his sweaty neck and moaning in delight against it “that’s right baby, I wanna show you how much I love you, how much I need you my little boy.”

Jared whined as his head dropped and his back arched, he could feel it the burning sensation deep in his belly warming down as his release let go against the sheets and he collapsed, his legs shaking not being able to hold himself up and Jensen followed right after.

“You know…if that’s how were gonna spend my birthdays I think I’ll be fine with parties.”


	16. Choices

“I can’t believe you’re getting to graduate early what the hell is that?”

Jared smirked and wiggled his brows at Chad as they moved through the lunch line “doesn’t be jealous Chad I can’t help that I’m smarter than you.”

“Jare anyone is smarter than Chad get real.”

Jared and Sandy shared a laugh as chad rolled his eyes “shut the hell up I have a 3.4 gpa thank you very much—“

“Yeah? Well I have a 4.6 gpa so I rest my case.”

“Such a fucking nerd…when are they letting you walk?”

“Well they said I could wait till the summer and walk with the other seniors or I could just graduate at the end of January since I have all my credits.”

“And? What are you going to do?”

Jared frowned and shared a look with Chad before sneaking a peak at Sandy “I’m not sure yet…”

“Have you lost your mind?”

“What? She didn’t pick up on anything.”

Jared shook his head and let out a huff as Chad drove him home that afternoon “on a real though what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know I mean Jensen and I were talking about it and it would be great if I could graduate in January because were ready to get out of here so we can act like a couple—so we can plan our wedding.”

“Which I’m still invited to right?”

“Of course…if you’re ok with traveling to California.”

“Who the hell wouldn’t be ok with that? So you’ve decided huh you’re going to Stanford?”

“Yeah I am…I mean I got a full ride how could I not go? Plus its California and their very liberal over there.”

Chad smiled as they pulled in Jared’s driveway “what are y’all gonna tell your family? I mean isn’t it going to seem weird that Jensen is following you to college?”

Jared shrugged “maybe not since I’m 17 and graduating early plus everyone knows how close dad and I are so—“

“You know eventually their going to figure it out I mean your mom already did…your gonna wanna post those wedding pictures, plus as the years go by and you’re not dating anyone and neither is Jensen their going to wonder why.”

Jared frowned and turned to look at his house, watching through the window as Jensen walked into the living room before spotting him and sending a warm smile his way.

“I know…will figure it out later I just—I don’t wanna think about it right now, right now I wanna go inside to Jensen so I’ll see ya later.”

“January.”

Jensen looked up from his pizza with a confused frown “huh?”

“I want to graduate in January; I’m ready to get out of here.”

Jensen slowly sat his pizza down and moved closer “did something happen today? Just yesterday you weren’t sure.”

“No—nothing happen I just I’m ready to start our life together, to walk down the street together I’m sick of hiding.”

Jensen reached out and took his hand “what’s this about?”

Jared looked down, his hair falling in his face “Chad and I were talking today and…well he said that sooner or later were going to have to tell our family because it’s going to look weird when you move with me to LA especially when neither of us dates.”

Jensen closed his eyes and imagined himself throttling Chad before he opened them and gave Jared a reassuring smile “I’m sure one day were going to have to tell them that our relationship had evolved into something more but not till were ready. It’s our lives and we can live them how we want, don’t let anyone get in your head and fill you up with thoughts you shouldn’t even be worrying about right now ok? It’s me and you and by that time you’ll be an adult and besides your mother understands and that’s all that matters… now if you still wanna leave in January we can do that.”

Jared gave Jensen a watery smile and threw his arms around his neck and let out a sniffle “I do…I’m ready.”

Jensen pulled back and pushed Jared’s hair back from his eyes and grinner before giving him a soft kiss “then come January were out of here .”


	17. Moving On

“It’s the middle of damn winter and I’m sweating through my clothes!”

Jensen snorted as he looked up from the box he was packing and rolled his eyes at Jared as he came down the stairs with a pile of clothes in his hands.

“That’s because you have to much damn shit—“

“Hey don’t judge me! Besides it’s your fault you bought me all this stuff.”

“That is true Jensen I would have to say half of this is because of you.”

Jensen turned and rolled his eyes at Victoria “you know when you offered to come over here and help I didn’t think it meant coming over here and attacking me.”

Jared giggled as he threw his clothes in a box “that reminds me where’s papa? He told me he was coming.”

Jensen winced as Jared started talking to his mom. David was a nice guy, he took care of Jared and loved him like his own which Jensen both liked and hated.

When Jared was seven and came home one day talking about how great his papa was he thought his heart would rip right out of his chest.

He knew he was Jared’s father and that would never change, he had taken care of Jared for years had been the sole parent for 5 years before Victoria came back in the picture.

But when Jared was around David, when he called him papa he couldn’t help but get jealous at the relationship the two seemed to have.

The door opened and David walked in carrying a pizza and a big smile “I brought food I hope y’all are hungry.”

Jensen watched with a scowl as Jared turned around with a bright grin and raced forward and jumped right in David’s arms like he hadn’t seen him in a year.

David laughed and sat the pizza on the table as he wrapped both arms around Jared and gave him a ruffle to his hair “hey sport! Miss me?”

Jensen rolled his eyes as Jared nodded “course papa I didn’t think you were coming, I thought you might have to work late.”

“I wouldn’t miss this! Little Jare packing up and taking off to California speaking of which Jensen I understand you’re very protective I am to but do you think you should be going with him? I mean Jared is young his going to get there and meet new friends and maybe a love interest I don’t think he would want his father there.”

Jared and Victoria snapped their heads to Jensen who was wearing a frown on his face “I’m aware that Jared is going to be meeting new people, and his welcome to do what he pleases he is an adult now. But we talked about this and were both ready for a new start and he asked me to come with him and I wouldn’t deny my son anything.”

Jared watched with wide eyes as his father and papa faced off with matching glares before he jumped in and held the pizza in his hands “you know what? I’m starving how about we eat?”

“I know you love him and I know his good to you but I swear to God one day I’m gonna kick his ass.”

Jared sighed as he climbed in bed next to Jensen who was still fuming from the afternoon battle with David “I don’t know why you two can’t get along—“

“Probably because his trying to replace me.”

“What? Oh my god no his not papa has never not once said anything bad about you. I know who you are, you’re my father and you always will be but now you’re more than that which leaves him as just my papa and I love you so much more than that.”

Jensen smiled as he pulled Jared in his arms to lay across his chest “so you still want me to go with you?”

Jared looked up at Jensen with a loving smile and lazy eyes “of course I do I don’t care what anyone else thinks… soon I’ll be 18 and no one can do anything about it.”

“And then will really be together.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
